


Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty

by softshumjr



Series: Tumblr Writing [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Drunk Magnus Bane, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/pseuds/softshumjr
Summary: Alec is helping Magnus to get home after a party. Drunk Magnus has no filter and after-party Magnus has definitely no patience.prompt: "We’re not just friends, and you know it"





	Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [@harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com)

Alec always enjoyed a good sleep. He was going to bed relatively early and then he was up also rather early to get the most out of his day. His work as a photographer allowed him to schedule his day however he wanted, yet he always stuck to his pattern. Some people might think he was boring, but Alec liked this way of life.

And there he was, waking up in the middle of the night. His ringing phone rudely interrupting his sleep. He found it on his nightstand and noticed Catarina’s name. He answered immediately.

“Cat? Is everything okay with Magnus?” he asked worried.

Alec could hear the loud music of the club. Magnus, his best friend, enjoyed a good party and was often going out with his friends from college, Ragnor and Catarina. Alec rarely joined them, he wasn’t a big fan of very crowded places. He was never a good dancer either.

“Oh he’s fine, maybe a bit too drunk to walk straight,” Cat replied with a laugh. “I’d put him in a taxi, but I’m afraid he might just fall asleep there and a taxi driver probably wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“Say no more,” Alec was already out of his bed and putting some clothes on. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

Pandemonium was one of Magnus’ favourite clubs so Alec had no problems with getting there. He went there with Magnus and their friends couple of times, but in the end he spent most of his time in the booth, drinking his beer and observing Magnus.

And what a view it was. Magnus definitely knew how to dance. His body was reacting to music so easily and effortlessly. Sometimes Alec wished he could find the courage and join him on the dancefloor, even if he sucked at it. But he knew he would never do that. Not only was Magnus his best friend, he was also his flatmate. If Magnus knew how Alec really felt about him, everything would be destroyed. 

Alec reached the Pandemonium in 15 minutes. He noticed Cat and Ragnor almost immediately, both of them were helping Magnus to stand. It wasn’t an easy job because Magnus was trying very hard to tell them something and he was using his hands a lot to explain everything.

“Alec!” Cat shouted and waved her arm to get his attention.

He ran to the group and stood in front of Magnus. He cupped his face and Magnus’ hazy eyes focused on him. Alec was met with the most beautiful smile. 

Magnus looked absolutely stunning. Even when his makeup was smudged a little bit and his hair was already a mess, he always looked perfect in Alec’s eyes.

“Alexander, my dear!” Magnus shouted and threw his arms around Alec’s neck. “I’m so glad you’ve decided to join us. It was getting rather boring with these two,” he said, pointing at his friends.

Cat shook her head while Ragnor facepalmed. Alec tried really hard not to snort.

“I’ve actually come to take you home, it’s late,” Alec untangled himself from his best friend’s embrace, trying not to forget how to breathe because Magnus’ perfume smelt divine.

“Oh don’t be such a buzzkill,” Magnus pouted like a child.

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec put an arm around Magnus’ waist, “Chairman Meow has missed you.”

“Of course he has,” Magnus seemed to be pleased with this reason. “See you later, losers!” he said goodbye to his friends.

Alec’s taxi was still waiting for him. He knew it might be hard to find one at this time of the night in front of a club, especially on Friday.

He helped Magnus go inside and then followed him. He gave the taxi driver instructions while Magnus made himself comfortable in the backseat. He curled his whole body into a big ball and put his head on Alec’s lap.

Alec was surprised at first, but even though, he couldn’t help but smile. He put his hand into Magnus’ ruined hair and started playing with it. Magnus fell asleep in seconds.

~~~~

“Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty,” Alec said quietly when they reached their address.

Magnus sat up and rubbed his eyes adorably, smudging his makeup even further. “What’s going on?” he asked in a hoarse voice.

“You were partying and now we’re home, come on,” Alec got out of the taxi and then helped Magnus.

They were both living in a loft in Brooklyn. Magnus loved that there was so much space and that he could redecorate all the time. Alec loved the view from the balcony. It was a perfect place.

Alec helped Magnus get into his bedroom. He had taken Magnus’ shoes off and managed to take his shirt off before Magnus collapsed on his bed. Alec tried not to stare at Magnus’ huge arms and his glorious abs.

He went quickly to the kitchen and brought a glass of water.

“Drink this,” he said in a whisper, somehow speaking loud during the night didn’t feel right.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said after finishing drinking his water.

“That’s okay, what are best friends for,” Alec replied when he took the glass.

“We’re not just friends, and you know it,” Magnus added and then passed out.

 _Excuse me, what?_ Did he just say that? Did Magnus say they were more than friends? But how? Clearly he wasn’t thinking. Magnus was drunk, he didn’t mean it. He probably wouldn’t even remember it in the morning.

Alec knew he wouldn’t be able to forget about it, though. He was still kneeling next to Magnus’ bed, where he was putting a blanket on Magnus. He was looking at Magnus, waiting for him to wake up and say that he was joking. Or anything really. Because Alec was in too much shock.

He went to his bedroom and tried to get couple hours of more sleep but Magnus’ words were too alive in his mind. 

Around 7am he gave up on sleeping and went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Alec was trying to figure out what Magnus meant. What did he mean by they weren’t just friends. It shouldn’t be complicated, yet Alec’s mind was providing him with a million theories.

“Morning,” he heard a hoarse voice behind him. “I’m so thirsty,” Magnus pulled a glass out of the cupboard, poured some water and drank it immediately. “I’m never drinking again.”

Alec had so many questions but he also didn’t want to bring back the subject. Izzy would probably say he was a chicken.

“You should take some aspirin, your head must be killing you,” he said instead and took a sip of his now cold coffee.

“So what happened last night?” Magnus asked.

_Of course he didn’t remember._

“You were partying with Catarina and Ragnor, you drank too much. Cat called me and asked to bring you back home. That’s basically it,” Alec answered, not even looking at Magnus.

He knew he was a shit liar so he had to hide it somehow. 

“And nothing else happened?” Magnus tilted his head, he was holding a cup of coffee now.

“Nope.”

Magnus sighed. Loudly. Alec raised his head and finally met his eyes.

“So you’re just going to pretend I haven’t said what I said, okay,” Magnus took a sip of his coffee while still looking at Alec.

“You said many things.”

Magnus sighed again. “You know what I mean.”

And no, Alec definitely didn’t know what he meant. He had never been more confused in his life before. Thank you very much.

“You’re gonna make me spell it out for you?” Magnus took a step towards him. He was standing on the other side of the breakfast bar. “I like you, Alexander,” he said simply. And yet there was nothing simple about it.

Alec almost choked on his coffee. “You what?”

Magnus smiled and put his hand on Alec’s. “How are you the only one who still hasn’t figured it out? Unless you have and I’d completely misread the situation and you don’t feel the same way.”

“What?”

_Great job, Alec. Fantastic communication skills._

“I mean, I- I have no idea what to say.”

Magnus lowered his head and took his hand off. “Oh.”

“No, it’s not that!” Alec almost shouted in a completely quiet kitchen. “I’ve just- I’ve never thought you would like me more than a friend.”

“Darling, how could you think that way? You are an amazing person. You are supportive, talented, you would do anything for your family and friends. You’re someone that I can always count on, you’ve always been there for me. And honestly, have you looked in the mirror recently?”

Alec chuckled because that was better than blushing. “But you’re- you’re perfect.”

Magnus walked around the breakfast bar and stood in front of Alec. He stood between his legs and Alec forgot how breathe. Magnus cupped his cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

“I’m far away from perfect,” he said and closed the distance between them.

Feeling Magnus’ lips on his own was something that Alec could never forget. Their first kiss was hesitant at first but it was saying so many things. It was a promise of more to come. It was a silent promise that they both made, they could be together and take care of each other. It was happiness.


End file.
